


Man's Best Friend

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [76]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dogs, Family, Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, Pets, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: For the first time in a very long time Alex actually gets a drastic haircut, and it surprises more than one member of the family.





	Man's Best Friend

Alex was walking out to the barber shop and was making his way back home, but he just couldn't stop running his fingers through his hair as he did so.

He could already tell that it would be worth it, though. It was a hot day, the peak of summer heat, where just stepping outside made you start sweating. Especially if you were wearing professional attire because you had to impress potential clients. Of course, the hair hadn't helped. He had forgotten a hair tie and several bad experiences with rubber bands had finally convinced him not to use them on his hair unless he wanted to pull half of it out. So this was the next best solution.

It was the first time since he was about ten years old that he his hair had been this short.

Eliza had often suggested that he cut his hair when Alex complained about how hot it was, but he'd never actually considered it until now. To be perfectly honest, he hasn't really considered it at all, just gone into the barbershop and picked a short style from a magazine. He'd briefly thought about asking for a dye job to cover those silvery strands that were starting to sneak their way into his hair, but Eliza liked the gray so he had settled for the just the cut. 

He rummaged around for his keys and ran his fingers through his hair one last time enjoying the feel.

"Home!" he called out as he stepped through the door. 

He saw Maggie coming trotting into the front foyer of their apartment and waited for her to approach him as usual. She was twelve now, moving quite slower than she used to, and half blind, but she had never missed a day of greeting him at the door. Today, however, she stopped short and backed away slightly, letting out a small whine. 

"What's wrong girl?" Alex furrowed his brow, not that it did much good, Eliza had discovered a few weeks ago also that their little terrier's hearing was not what it had once been. Alex took a step forward towards Maggie only to have her back away again.

"Is Maggie okay?" Alex called out. 

"As far as I know," responded Eliza from the living room, "Why?"

Alex just hummed and stepped towards the living room, frowning as Maggie continued to creep away from him. 

 

Maggie skirted around him and made her way to Eliza curling around her feet protectively.

This caused Eliza to look up, "Oh..." she blinked a couple times, "Well this is a surprise."

"What do you think?" Alex asked, running his hand through his hair nervously. 

"I think it's gorgeous," replied Eliza, "but then again, I think you're gorgeous so maybe I'm biased."

Alex chuckled, "You flatter me."

Maggie let out a sharp bark as Alex took a step towards his wife.

"Although it seems someone else doesn't quite agree," Eliza laughed scratching Maggie behind the ears before picking the small dog and placing her in her lap.

Alex attempted to take another step forward and received a growl in return once again, which caused him to pout slightly. 

"It's okay, Mags," Eliza soothed, "It's just daddy."

Alex decided to ignore the growls and slowly stepped forward before careful extending his hand to Maggie. She sniffed at his fingers cautiously. 

After giving his hand a thorough sniffing her tail began to wag.

"See?" Eliza pat Maggie's head, "You must have startled her with your new haircut," she laughed.

"Clearly," Alex laughed sitting beside her, the moment he did Maggie climbed into his lap, and at this moment he didn't care that his suit was going to be covered in short white and brown hairs.

"Who's my sweetie girl?" Alex cooed, scratching Maggie behind the ears causing her tail to wag happily, thumping against his leg. 

Eliza ran an affectionate hand through Alex's newly shorn hair. 

"I'll go get dinner started."


End file.
